Always
by Caskett101
Summary: End of season 4! :) fluff, angst, exes, future, CASKETT, love


**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle...**

**A/N: So new story set at the end of Season For Episode Twenty Four.**

**Follow me on Twitter taaliia **

**Still working on my other fanfiction _'That Kiss' _just having a bit of a writers block!**

**Set at the end of season four**

_"Because I love you. But you already know that, don't you? You've known for about a year."_

_"Are you kidding me? You're actually bringing this up right now, after you told me that you just betrayed me?"_

_"Kate, listen to me"_

_"Listen to you? Why should I listen to you? How am I even supposed to trust anything that you say?"_

_"How are you s—? Because of everything we've been through together! Four years I've been right here. Four years just waiting for you to just open your eyes, and see that I'm right here…and that I'm more than a partner. Every morning, I—I bring you a cup of coffee just so I could see a smile on your face, because I think you are the most...remarkable…maddening…challenging…frustratin g person I have ever met. And I love you, Kate, and if…that means anything to you, if you care about me at all, just don't do this."_

_"If I care about? Castle, you cut a deal for my life like I was some kind of a child. My life. Mine. You don't get to decide."_

_"You keep going with this, they're gonna decide. They're gonna come for you, Kate."_

_"Let them come. They sent Coonan, and he is dead. They sent Lockwood, and he is dead. And I am still here, Castle! And I am ready!"_

_"Ready for what? To die for your cause? This isn't a murder investigation anymore, Kate. They've turned it into a war."_

_"If they want a war, then I will bring them a war, straight to their doorsteps."_

_"Well, I guess there's just nothing I can say, is there? Okay, um… Yeah, you're right, Kate, it's your life. You can throw it away if you want, but I'm not gonna stick around and watch you. So this is, uh…over. I'm done."_

And with that he was gone he had walked out of her life _forever_ how could she be so stupid how could she push him so far away this whole thing was a mess, he loved her and she was pretty sure she was in love with him. She needs to choose now it's either die with hopes of finding her mother's killer or finally jump into it with the man she loves.

She decided to go with her heart because just the thought of losing Castle forever killed her inside she can't lose him too, she grabbed her phone and keys not even bothering with waiting for the elevator taking two stairs at a time until she made it down stairs running out to her car she took the quickest route she could think of to his loft. She was finding it difficult to see now from all the tears that had formed in her eyes again without her even realizing she had just pulled up to the loft she tried to call him but he didn't answer, she called the loft and no one answered. But she wasn't taking no for an answer.

So instead of waiting for the elevator she ran up the stairs taking two at a time again, until she got to his floor she started knocking on his door constantly calling out to him.

"RICK! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" she refused to give up, she leaned down against his door breaking down because she's lost him and he never even got to hear just how much he meant to her because she was stubborn.

Kate had been sitting there for just over an hour when the elevator door opened she was to lost in her deep thought still crying over what happened she didn't even notice that he had just gotten off the elevator. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw her his heart ached even more because she was on the floor crying as mad as he was he couldn't ignore her even if he felt it was necessary to move and ignore her he loved her. And hopefully because she was here maybe she wanted this to _them_.

He walked over and leaned down slowly moving a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Causing her to jump "Kate"

She quickly looked up not believing that he was there that he was so close she could feel the warmth radiating off of his body. "I'm so sorry Rick, I'm so sorry".

He needed to be strong he can't do this he loves her so much it pains him to have to walk away but he will always be second to her if this case is going to be open forever. He got up and opened the door to his loft "I… I can't do this anymore Kate I just... you need to leave" god it broke his heart to say the words he never imagined saying.

Kate got all the strength up she could she was not going down with out a fight before he could shut the door she stopped it forcing her way in as he walked to the lounge. "Rick!"

"Kate no you chose and I know it's not up to me or my right for you to choose between your mother and me but I can't stay, not because I don't love you because god Kate I have never loved someone so much in my entire life, that's why I cant… I can't watch them kill you Kate I refuse and as long as you are investigating this case there is the risk of you being killed and I can't stick around knowing that, that would happen so if breaking my heart and not being able to see you everyday because you can't let this case go. Than that's what I will do because I can't be there when they come for you because I know how stubborn you are, and I know you wont go down with out a fight and Kate they're are so much more powerful than we are aware of and they will kill you! That is why I never told you about the information because they told who ever this man is that if you stopped they would leave you alone! "

Tears rolling down her cheeks because the man in front of her loved her actually truly loved her, she ran her fingers through her hair and breathed in before continuing "I was wrong!"

"What?"

She walked towards him now merely inches apart she looked towards the ground for a moment before looking back up refusing to lose eye contact with him so he knew just how much he truly meant to her. "Richard Castle I choose you! It's always been you I was just to stubborn to insecure to admit just how much you truly mean to me and tonight when you left my heart sunk so low. The fact that I had lost you killed me. I use to think that if I ever gave up on my mothers case she would be disappointed in me. But if she could see me today not following my heart instead just digging into a crime that would get me killed she would be ashamed of me ever since I was a little girl she has always told me to follow my heart and right now my heart is telling me that I want you!."

He couldn't believe what she was saying she has chosen him over her mothers case he saw her move closer to him his frown now turning slightly into a smile tears still in his eyes as she wrapped her fingers in his collar so she was lightly holding the lapels of his shirt she closed her eyes for a second before breathing in.

"Rick I want this, I want us, all of it because even though it has taken me four years I can finally admit that I am in love with you more than you will ever know and that truly scares me than what I am comfortable with"

He couldn't take it anymore she just admitted that she loves him he pulled her in for a kiss starting off slowing until she let out a soft moan making his tongue easier to find hers when air became a necessity they pulled apart still held together. Both speechless.

"Wow,"

Kate smiled as she leaned in to kiss him again "I really do love you Rick and I'm so sorry it took so long to admit I was just so scared".

He simply shook his head holding onto each side of her cheeks "Kate you have no idea how long I have waited for you to say those words and to me I love you Kate so much more than you'll ever know"


End file.
